


Hair Tentacles

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Alex Ryder and Keri T'Vessa share a shower together.





	Hair Tentacles

“Sometimes, I want to just chop these things off,” Keri said in frustration, pushing her tentacles off the back of her head, water rushing through them and down her back. At least they wouldn't smell.

“Does that ever happen?” Alex asked, twisting her naked torso.

“I've heard rumors. I imagine the blood loss would be significant.”

“Turn around."

Keri obliged. Deliberate, loving hands scrubbed through her neck fringe and gaps in her hair tentacles causing an uncontrolled moan to escape Keri. She braced against the shower wall, arching into Alex's touch.

“Keep this up, you're not leaving.”

“Good," Alex purred.


End file.
